Sorairo no Speculum
by 0.LeS.0
Summary: Así que esto era lo que hacia sentirme como un vegetal, flácido y tambaleante. Duele, duele mucho, pero eso no soslayaba el hecho de tener a Kaien-dono sujetando su mano, aliviando su culpa y alegrando su corazón en ese preciso instante-CAP 2 EDITADO! D
1. Shiba Kaien

Bleach no me pertenece, y… no me lo recuerden ¬¬; le pertenece a Kubo Tite (uau… q nombre u.u) así que no me demanden.

Em… esta aclaración es para caps futuros, lo que sucede es que yo comencé a escribir este fic hace ya unos largos meses (… el año pasado ¬¬) y con la historia actual (me refiero al manga) quizá no concuerde del todo (sino es que con nada =P). Conclusión: espero que no sea un bodrio mental xD.

**Shiba Kaien**

-Kaien-dono…? – unos nebulosos ojos violeta, perdidos en el vacío, solo enfocaban el rostro de _él_.

Pronunciar su nombre, era lo único que podía hacer. Era lo único para lo que tenía fuerzas, estaba muy cansada, agotada. Su cuerpo pesaba, y aun así no sentía el piso que supuestamente la sostenía, a su alrededor solo veía oscuridad, no sentía ni frió ni calor, sus brazos y piernas caían con peso muerto, aunque esto no despertaba nerviosismo en ella, el cansancio era tal que por lo menos por ahora aquello no importaba mucho; _solo importaba la imagen de hace un momento; _no sentía absolutamente nada, _¿y que?... _ni siquiera podía reconocer si estaba conciente.

_Delirio._

Sintió el limitado movimiento de sus dedos, estos se crisparon de sorpresa, sorpresa que no podía expresar en su rostro puesto que absolutamente todos sus nervios estaban inmóviles, inertes; su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose pesado y sin fuerzas, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse; sus parpados se cerraban, el cansancio la estaba venciendo.

A pesar de la falta de fuerzas, creía ser capas de levantar su mirada una última vez, tenia que cerciorarse, _esa persona…_

Estaba ahí, era él.

_Alegría._

- Kaien… - repitió. Ahora _ella _estiraba uno de sus brazos, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia él; necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo, reconocer su calidez, saber que en verdad era él; _quería alcanzarlo, _no podía desvanecerse de nuevo… _no otra vez_.

_Sus vidriosos ojos, solo expresaban anhelo._

Lo único que podía reconocer entre toda esa oscuridad, entre todo ese silencio era el amable y _ceñudo _rostro de Kaien-dono. Su cabello negro, sus ojos… sus celestes ojos, el mismo porte altanero, la misma expresión de autosuficiencia; lejos, observaba su perfil mirando hacia otra dirección; no sabia si la había escuchado.

Y… de pronto, el dirigió su mirada hacia ella. _La escucho. _Y con ese simple gesto, termino por convencerse; distinguió su preocupación, su boca se entreabrió imperceptiblemente, sus ceño cedió, sus hombros se crisparon con sorpresa, sus ojos la miraban comprimidos, aunque no entendiera el porque, solo sabia que era él, Shiba Kaien.

_Él dio un primer paso, se estaba acercando._

No supo descifrar la expresión que quiso aflorar en su rostro, no sentía ningún músculo facial, no sabía si estaba sonriendo pero sentía a su corazón regocijarse de alegría, eso era suficiente. Su brazo seguía extendido, _anhelante; _ el pareció percibirlo puesto que su andar se torno mas a prisa y decidido, ella mantenía la mirada en sus ojos… ojos _llenos de culpa_.

_¿Por qué?._ Era ella quien debía sentir culpa, quien debía estar preocupada; era ella quien debía levantarse, expedirse de su inmovilidad e ir a su encuentro, debía ser ella quien apresurara el paso, era ella… quien debía develar _esos ojos, _no él.

Eso hizo que se sintiese aun peor, ahora sí que alguna expresión debía haberse manifestado en su rostro, ya que sintió las adormecidas mejillas tensionarse, sus músculos oculares caer en una seria expresión de tristeza, sus ojos oscureciéndose aun mas, justo antes de bajar la mirada con vergüenza, sus labios deberían estar presionándose con mucha fuerza, tratando de evitar lo evidente… _un sollozo._

_Mierda._

_Soy una mocosa, una maldita mocosa._

Escuchó los pasos muy cerca, él ya estaba frente a ella; en ese momento examinó los músculos de su brazo, este seguía extendido, aunque cansado… al parecer su anhelante mano seguía en el mismo lugar, su anhelante llamado había prevalecido ante su, ahora muy segura, poca vergüenza; no podía pedirle que se acercara, no podía llamarlo de esa manera, no después de todo lo que sucedió, no podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Con vergüenza – o sin ella - se dispuso a quitarla con rapidez, pero el suave tacto de sus manos la cubrió. Sus ojos se dilataron. Reconoció esa calidez.

_Confuso._

No quería alzar la mirada, no podía alzarla, estaba dudando de su coherente cabeza en esos momentos. _Imposible. _Él no podía ser Kaien-dono; esa calidez, esos ojos, esa expresión, esa evidente amabilidad. _Imposible. _ Kaien-dono… estaba muerto.

_Mis pensamientos se quebraron_.

_Mierda._

_Yo… lo mate, yo vi su rostro convertido en un hollow, un rostro inhumano; hambriento de almas… de mi alma; un rostro que sin duda no era el amable y cálido Kaien-dono._

_Asustada, terroríficamente confundida._

_Yo lo atravesé con mi zanpakutou_, _sentí la tibia sangre salir de su cuerpo y fluir entre mis manos, las cuales aun empuñaban mi espada; yo lo vi caer sobre mi regazo, yo sentí su último aliento en mi mejilla, yo escuche sus palabras de gratitud, aun cuando yo no las merecía._

_Maldita sea._

_Él me agradecía el no haberlo dejado morir solo, el permitirle dejar su corazón conmigo. No sabia cuanto me herían y alegraban esas palabras, pero el dolor sobrepaso cualquier atisbo de felicidad… él iba a morir, el brillo de su alma se estaba desvaneciendo; en verdad… le había matado._

_Unas ultimas despedidas, frases hacia Ukitake-taichou y hacia mi… preocupación, ternura y compransiòn hacia mi._

_No las merecía._

_Intente sostenerte aun mas fuerte, en un estúpido intento de no dejarte ir, estoy segura de que solo sonreíste, y…dejaste tu corazón conmigo; y así… tu cuerpo se desvaneció en mis brazos, en medio de mis gritos._

_El brillo de tu alma desapareció._

_Todo lo acontecido esa noche surgió en ese instante; mi memoria, mis recuerdos seguían intactos, ningún detalle perdido, ningún sentimiento olvidado, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban mas que gravados en mi memoria: jamás se irían._

_La tristeza, rabia y culpa jamás se irían._

_Esto apoyo aun mas mi teoría, debía estar delirando… Kaien-dono se había ido, yo le había matado, así que quien estaba delante de mí no podía ser él._

Con temor, _ella _alzo su mirada, observando esa prominente mano cubriendo la suya.

_Cálido._

El muchacho pareció percibirlo, atino a llamarla.

- ¿Rukia?... – pronunció. Con mucho temor, con mucho cuidado, sentía que si insistía un poco mas, como le estaban indicando sus instintos, ella se desmoronaría… parecía estar muy abrumada, cansada y sobretodo muy triste.

_No era para menos._

Ella levanto su mirada, sus nebulosos y cristalinos ojos se enfocaron en él; no hubo tiempo para más, delirio o no, estos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron hacia una muy tierna y gratificante sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió un poco al muchacho, jamás había visto esa expresión de ternura en el rostro de Rukia, esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan… _de mujer._

Probó con llamarla otra vez.

-¿Rukia… estas.?

-Kaien-dono… en verdad es..- su voz se corto, la enorme herida en su pecho no se hizo esperar, comenzaba a sangrar y la sangre fluía rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Tosía, tosía… y el liquido sanguinolento en su boca se presentaba… _así que esto era lo que hacia sentirme como un vegetal, flácido y tambaleante. Duele_, _duele mucho_, pero eso no soslayaba el hecho de tener a Kaien-dono sujetando su mano, aliviando su culpa y alegrando su corazón en ese preciso instante.

-Kaien…- intento, mas la sangre en su boca la ahogaba, era demasiada; por lo menos por ahora no podía hablar.

Se escucharon murmullos entre, al parecer, todas las demás personas que se encontraban alrededor; alguien sujetaba a Rukia por la espalda mientras ella estaba tendida en el suelo, personas reunidas alrededor de ella, otras tendidas unos pasos mas allá, tambaleantes y algo heridos pero concientes.

Nadie tan grave como ella, al parecer.

Uno de los muchachos más grandes, en estatura y musculatura, portaba el clásico kimono negro - traje de shinigami, frente tatuada, de mirada austera y afilada, un pelirrojo: Abarai Renji, se hallaba perturbado por lo escuchado de los labios de Rukia, más aun por aquella expresión… _tan feliz._

-Rukia, él no es..-un brazo extendido lo callo, era el brazo del muchacho delgado que se hallaba delante de Rukia, el mismo muchacho que sostenía su mano, el mismo al que había llamado Kaien.

-Silencio Renji – fue todo lo que dijo.

Pensando en lo que iba a hacer, inclinando la mirada mientras sus naranjas cabellos cubrían sus ojos, mientras estos cubrían su estupor y tristeza… de cuyo origen no tenia ni idea, sonrió de lado con algo parecido a la melancolía, alzo la mirada enfocándose en los violetas ojos de Rukia.

-Si Rukia… soy yo.

Seee, ahí me quedo u.u

Si les gusto o disgusto, espero reviews ^0^

Uee, matta ne ^.^


	2. Inicio

La historia esta ubicada hace decadas en el manga XD, ya saben en la batalla entre Ulquiorra e Ichigo. Proyecto de hace 2 años! me entraron ganas de seguir con la historia; espero que los pocos que la leyeron tengan ganas de leerla =P.

Aizen Souzuke, vil traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, quien había asesinado sin compasión por cumplir su objetivo, quien había mentido y utilizado a todos sus camaradas, quien tenía el mejor plan llevándose a cabo; había huido.

Dejo la batalla, dejando a todos sorprendidos; estáticos, Shinigamis y Arrancars, no concebían tal decisión, él solo sonrió mientras se encontraba dentro del kidou de Yamamoto-taichou y… dio la orden de retirada; inmediatamente desapareció junto a Ichimaru Gin y Tousen Kaname. Nadie sabe qué es lo que sucedió, pero debía agradecerse, ciertamente no estaban en clara desventaja pero la batalla ocasionaría muchas bajas, demasiadas, era mucho mejor enfrentarse solo a él o a la menor cantidad de adversarios, evitando muertes y daños innecesarios de cualquier magnitud.

Y es así que todos sus subordinados obedecieron las órdenes _de inmediato_; no tenían una explicación para la retirada, ¡los sobrepasaban en poder!, muchos se sentían unos cobardes, pero entre no mancillar su orgullo o enfrentarse a Aizen-sama… la elección era más que clara.

Ichigo no había estado muy pendiente del asunto, la pelea con Ulquiorra tendría que posponerse aun cuando habían llegado tan lejos, era solo cuestión de tiempo el definir quién sería el vencedor, pero Aizen se retiraba y con él Ulquiorra, su más fiel servidor… aunque _perro _era una mejor y más acertada descripción para Kurosaki.

Tanto Ichigo como Ulquiorra no se movían, estaban uno frente al otro con las ropas destrozadas, toda piel expuesta con rasguños y cortes, profundos y superficiales; y… con sus 'formas no liberadas', el Arrancar se había transformado después de recibir las ordenes de Aizen. Este nunca desobedecería órdenes, aunque estas fueran en contra de sus 'deseos'; si es que a ese insensata exaltación mientras mantenía la lucha contra Kurosaki, que lograba exponer en su rostro una ligera curvatura de labios, el atisbo de una sonrisa… era un 'deseo', algo que provenía de su más profundo lado humano, el cual creía no tener desde hace mucho.

Tanto él como Ichigo no querían dejar ese combate _hasta ahí_; sin embargo, las órdenes eran claras, Ulquiorra comenzó a alejarse dando la espalda hacia Ichigo e Inoue Orihime.

Esta inesperada retirada indicaría que el rescate a Inoue Orihime había concluido, aunque las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen no estuviesen claras.

Orihime se encontraba absorta y perturbada, había presenciado la batalla de inicio a fin y el gesto de preocupación en su rostro jamás se había disipado, temía por ambos; Ulquiorra, arrancar aliado de Aizen, ser que la separo de sus amigos, ser que se veía tan confundido ante la calidez y… los _estúpidos_ sentimientos humanos.

La verdad no era otra más que nunca haber sentido crueldad en él y aunque solo hubiese sido por obedecer órdenes, jamás intento herirla sin razón alguna, como habían intentado otros Arrancars, la había protegido, había cuidado de ella, y de alguna manera… gracias a su lealtad ella aun seguía con vida.

Por otro lado la persona que se había arriesgado para salvarla: _kurosaki-kun,_ no tenia que explicar porque temía por su vida, el simple hecho de ser él quien se arriesgaba por salvarla, lo respondía, ella ya había aceptado que los sentimientos hacia él eran diferentes y especiales, más de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando lo conoció, incluso de cuando viajaron juntos por primera vez a la sociedad de almas, en busca de _Kuchiki-san_ y aun así… no podía evitar sentir _temor_ cuando Ichigo utilizaba aquella mascara, _aquella mascara tan parecida a la de un hollow… __**su**__ Hollow interior._

_El rostro de_ _Kurosaki-kun_, _su esencia, el brillo de su alma… todo era tan diferente; tan diferente del tierno kurosaki-kun quien era su compañero de clases, aquel que le prestaba la justa y detenida atención, allá en el "mundo humano", en donde él no era un Shinigami, ni mucho menos… un Hollow, si es que pronunciarlo era aun peor que creerlo._

En ese instante sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, la preocupación inundo sus pensamientos, _acaso Kurosaki-kun iba a..._

No podía dejarlo escapar, tendría que derrotar a Ulquiorra aquí y ahora, más este solo lo miraba indiferente, la pelea los había agotado, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, no podrían seguir dando pelea por mucho más tiempo.

El arrancar estaba a punto de irse, las ordenes fueron claras: _vámonos inmediatamente_, pero dudaba que lo dejarían ir sin mayor problema: Kurosaki Ichigo estaba a punto de atacarlo, podía distinguirlo, se preparo mentalmente para una huida rápida.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

-No puedo detenerme ahora, si lo dejo escapar…! – respondió Kurosaki

-¡Es suficiente! – La voz de una conocida

_Calidez_

Rukia y los demás habían llegado a la torre del palacio de Las Noches.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque tienes que ser tan impulsivo!

Ichigo estaba sorprendido y feliz. Eran Rukia, Chad, Ishida y Renji. Una sonrisa ataviaba su rostro.

Todos se encontraban bien, magullados y cansados habían por fin alcanzado a Kurosaki.

-¡Rukia deja de decir estupideces! Si no lo hago ahora!…

-¡¿Estupideces? ¡No creo que puedas durar mucho en esas condiciones! – gritó – aquí el único estúpido ¡eres tú! – terminó, colocándose a unos pasos de él, mirándolo desde su pequeña estatura, a los ojos.

-Que has dicho enana… - advirtió Ichigo.

Todos habían alcanzado el lugar en donde se encontraban Ichigo y Orihime; la preocupación en los ojos de todos se había desvanecido, la alegría… y también cierta mofa la había reemplazado, las peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia nunca se hacían esperar.

La mirada nostálgica de Inoue tampoco se hizo esperar.

Como esperaba _Kuchiki-san_ había logrado detener a _Kurosaki-kun,_ Orihime lo había intentado muchas veces en la batalla de hace unos momentos… si bien él la escuchaba, solo atenía a decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tuviera miedo, que aunque estuviera en ese estado el no la lastimaria y que la protegería; era verdad… ella no tenía miedo de su compañero de clases, ni del Shinigami sustituto pero… el Hollow dentro de él era aterrador, sanguinario y cruel, no podría soportar presenciarlo de nuevo; así que agradeció la aparición de _Kuchiki-san_ aunque esta hiciera que se sintiera aun más lejana a él, esto… _ayudaría_ a _kurosaki-kun._

En ese momento, Orihime pareció recordar algo.

-Ulquiorra-san…- le llamó.

El Arrancar aun no se había marchado, al parecer estaba concentrando su fuerza espiritual en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, supuso ella, para alguna técnica de tele transportación; este había utilizado su 'verdadera forma' en la pelea, estaba agotado.

-Ulquiorra-san – repitió

El dirigió su mirada hacia ella, ninguna emoción en su rostro, _desde luego_ se dijo Inoue.

-Deje que cure sus heridas, antes de que se marche.

Todos giraron a observar absortos la escena, lo dicho por Inoue era… incomprensible.

-Inoue-san vas a... - Ishida no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, dio un paso al frente – pero, ¡él es el enemigo! – calló, el brazo de Chad lo había detenido; Ishida lo miraba sorprendido.

-Inoue debe hacerlo por alguna razón, si ella cree que es lo correcto...

-¿Lo correcto?..., pero si es!..

-Déjala en paz Ishida – dijo Ichigo – En todo caso son los poderes de Inoue, ella puede hacer lo que quiera – lo miro serio - además… - dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra – no quiero que haya excusas la próxima vez que luchemos, quiero pelear de igual a igual y si Inoue cura mi cuerpo, quiero que también lo haga con él. – dijo, con un sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

-No necesito ser curado por esta mujer, para derrotarte la próxima vez, Kurosaki Ichigo – respondió el Arrancar.

-Ya lo veremos

-¡No es así! – se escucho la pequeña voz de Inoue – Ulquiorra-san yo…

Él la miro, indiferente – no me debes nada, mujer – Inoue se sorprendió – Ya te lo había dicho, solo cumplía órdenes – se pausó, cerrando los ojos – nunca me ordenaron matarte, es por eso que no lo hice, tu vida no es algo que me incumba - explicó - créeme, si mis órdenes hubiesen sido las de asesinarte tu ya no estarías con vida, jamás hubiese titubeado.

Inoue seguía observándolo, y… solo sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé Ulquiorra-san, lo sé muy bien… - bajo la mirada y su tono de voz – pero!... aun así, yo nunca percibí crueldad en ti – Ulquiorra abrió los ojos - por lo menos – ella presiono sus manos entrelazándolas en su pecho – nunca trataste de matarme simplemente por diversión. Eso…!

-Mujer…

-Ulquiorra – le llamo Ichigo – solo deja que te cure.

-No lo necesito – la miró – y lo repito, no me debes nada; nunca hice algo por ti – le dijo, indiferente –además – dijo dándole la espalda - tengo que cumplir órdenes; así que me voy _inmediatamente._

Y sin ninguna otra explicación Ulquiorra desapareció abriendo una dimensión en el espacio, sin decir nada mas, sin siquiera regresar una mirada, simplemente se fue.

Inoue se sentía extraña, en verdad quería ayudarlo aunque estaba segura de que todo lo que él le había dicho era verdad, simplemente no podía dejarlo marchar así; fue cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con ternura.

_Ternura_

-Tranquila Inoue – era Rukia, quien la miraba con gesto consolador – lo intentaste, no tienes porque sentirte culpable – le sonrió.

-Kuchiki-san – la miró, y se sintió culpable por los nuevos y extraños sentimientos nacidos en ella, la única persona malvada aquí, era ella misma – gracias…- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tienes porque – se pauso – Mmmh aunque creo que hay una persona a la que sí tienes que curar – sonrió aun más, dejándole el paso libre hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, arrodillado con la Zanpakutou enterrada, apoyándose en ella; rodeado por los demás – ve – la animó y es así que todo pensamiento dirigido a Ulquiorra, en la mente de Inoue, se desvaneció.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Siento darte tantos problemas Inoue – le dijo Ichigo. Ya estaban más o menos a mitad de la curación.

-N-No tienes porque decir eso Kurosaki-kun, es lo menos que puedo hacer – le sonrió, concentrada en su labor. Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-En verdad eres demasiado gentil – Ichigo sonrió – creer que en verdad querías curarle…

Los ojos de Inoue se abrieron desmesurados -¡Lo siento! Sé que él nos ha causado muchos problemas, sobre todo a ti Kurosaki-kun ¡pero!..

-Ja, no lo digo por eso… lo había dicho antes, son tus poderes, solo tú puedes disponer de ellos Inoue – la miraba con los ojos un poco abiertos, como un niño que acaba de descubrir una gran verdad – es solo que, es difícil no sorprenderse porque quisieras ayudarle, siendo él uno de los que te secuestro, colocándote en esta situación tan difícil y bueno… no creo que haya sido especialmente amable contigo – pensaba Ichigo en voz alta.

-Pues no, la verdad es que fue muy indiferente conmigo desde el principio, pero… él me protegió en varias ocasiones así que quería intentar devolverle el favor – sonrió, una sonrisa nostálgica - aunque no haya sido un favor desde un principio! – adopto una pose reflexiva - ¡él lo dijo! ¡tan directamente!, dijo que nunca lo hizo por mi pero yo creo, aunque no parezca pero es verdad no parece, pero aun así!...- los ojos de Inoue eran dos esferas de confusión, elevando sus brazos, a ambos lados, de arriba hacia abajo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno no sabía exactamente qué es lo que ella estaba pensando.

-jajaja – era la risa de Kurosaki –Inoue, no te preocupes más por eso – él coloco su mano en el hombro de ella, en un gesto consolador y cariñoso, en un gesto _fraterno,_ ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Siempre se había sentido así cerca de _Kurosaki-kun_ el nunca le había prestado más atención de la habitual después de conocerse, pero eso no había sido un problema para ella en ese entonces, _él solo le gustaba_, el verlo de vez en cuando y conversar con él era suficiente, el saber más de él por Tatsuki-chan también lo era y definitivamente no se sentía como ahora que cada vez que no estaba cerca de él _dolía_, y egoístamente dolía aun mas el verlo cerca de los demás, verlo cerca de _Kuchiki-san_; creía haber superado ese sentimiento, sentía que de alguna manera era importante para él, por todo lo que había sucedido, el secuestro, el rescate… todo había resultado como un pequeño cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa, todo había resultado como el pequeño deseo que había nacido en su corazón cuando se entero de que venían a rescatarla, que **él** venía a rescatarla…

Todo cambio con la llegada de Kuchiki-san, era cruel sentirse así, no había sido solo Kurosaki-kun, todos los demás: Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Renji-san, Kuchiki-san e incluso miembros de la sociedad de almas, habían ayudado a su rescate; Sado-kun había estado a punto de morir; Kuchiki-san había arriesgado su vida y ella no hacía más que pensar en que ella no debería estar cerca, se sentía mal por tener esa clase de sentimientos, era una muy grande confusión, ella admiraba y quería mucho a Kuchiki-san… _entonces por qué?._

-Inoue- era la tercera vez que la llamaba – oe! ¡Inoue!

Ella salió de su estupor.

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Creo que ya has terminado.

En ese momento reaccionó, era verdad… sus hadas habían terminado, no tendría porque seguir fluyendo fuerza espiritual, retiró sus brazos.

-Genial Inoue – Rukia se acercaba; estaban a las afueras del castillo o lo que quedaba de él, todavía en Hueco Mundo, era lo mejor en esos momentos, ya que su atmósfera repleta de espiritrones, cuya densidad era mayor a la de la sociedad de almas, ayudarían a curar las heridas.

-Oe! – era Ichigo – enana, ¿tu ya te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, con gesto desdeñoso – sé que estuviste a punto de morir, lo sentí en tu fuerza espiritual. Cielos, te dije que no fueras sola

- oh! Jojojo – una risa autosuficiente por parte de Rukia – ¡alguien está preocupado!... no te preocupes Ichigo, aunque seas un imbécil yo sé reconocer tu preocupación, y aunque intentes ocultarlo…

-¿¡Preocupado! ¡Claro que estaba preocupado enana!. Eres taaaaaaan débil – dijo agregando taaaaaanto énfasis - que uno jamás puede dejar de pensar que algo podría ocurrirte. ¡Algunas veces llegas a ser…!

-¿¡Que ibas a decir idiota!

-Solo la verdad, se supone que eres una Shinigami con experiencia, ya mayorcita y…

E Inoue había sido relegada de la conversación por el momento, un poco alejada, observo como ambos peleaban.

_Peleaban_

_Así que había estado preocupado por Kuchiki-san, esa forma tan informal de preguntar, solo podría venir de él…- _sus ojos se entristecían, mirando al suelo – _Kurosaki-kun también se preocupa por mi…?_

-Inoue, ¿te sucede algo? – Era la voz de Ichigo, ella no respondía – Oe, Inoue…

-Tranquilo, quizás esta algo cansada – intervino Rukia – curar a un terco 'fueza bruta sin cerebro' como tú, debe ser agotador

-¡Enana!

-eh! – Inoue había despertado – jejeje, no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun estoy bien – sonrió, parándose – es solo que mmh… tengo algo de hambre –dijo sonriendo aun mas, dejando escapar un sonoro ronquido de su estomago, dejando a Ichigo y Rukia con gesto incrédulo, para después convertirse en unas cuantas carcajadas, y quejidos por los respectivos estómagos, ellos también tenían mucha hambre.

-Hey, Inoue-san, Kurosaki, Rukia-san – era Ishida – nos han comunicado que la puerta hacia la Sociedad de Almas se abrirá en unos momentos, debemos regresar… han pedido la ayuda de Inoue-san para ayudar a curar a algunos Shinigamis.

-Maldición, después de que ese viejo Yamamoto no quiso ayudarla…

-Silencio, ¡imbécil! – una todo poderosa patada de Rukia se incrusto en su rostro – la decisión de Yamamoto-taichou fue la más adecuada, si hubiese dejado que todos nos escabulléramos hacia este lugar…

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme? Que acabo de ser curado, entendería si tan solo me hablaras, ¡maldita sea!

-Por supuesto que no, a los seres racionalmente inferiores debe hablárseles ¡con golpes!

-Maldit!.

-¡Hey! No tenemos tiempo para que peleen – Ishida los interrumpió acomodándose las gafas – en todo caso, ¿porque están peleando de forma tan impulsiva?… maldita sea que acaban de volver a verse.

Los aludidos prestaban el mínimo caso, mirándose con odio y una que otra chispita eléctrica entre ellos.

-Eso es normal entre Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san – dijo Inoue, sonriendo sin afán – es natural, hace mucho que no estaban juntos, es lo que yo hubiera esperado, _se extrañaban._

-Inoue-san, tu…- Ishida era el único que sabía cuánto dolor le provocaban esas palabras.

-¡Oigan!, regresen todos, la puerta está por abrirse – era Renji, quien los llamaba.

-Está bien, ahora vamos – respondió Ishida, aprovechando la oportunidad para distraer a Orihime de aquella situación – ya podemos irnos, Inoue-san- le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Ella solo le miro y asintió, no tenía ánimos para más.

-See, está bien, vamos que no soporto mas el aura de este lugar. – Ichigo adelanto camino junto a Ishida, todos se dirigían a la zona de arribo.

Tan solo dar unos cuantos pasos y Kurosaki volvía a caer… herido.

-¡Kurosaki! – Ishida a duras penas pudo atrapar a Ichigo. Rukia llego al lugar seguida de Inoue, esta no se explicaba que sucedía, si hasta hace unos momentos…

-¡Que sucede? – preguntaba Kuchiki

- No lo sé, ¡Kurosaki se ha desmayado! Esto es muy extraño, la Srta. Inoue lo ha curado por completo ¿verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a esta.

- Si, utilice mi Santen Kesshun, todas las heridas estaban curadas, ¡lo estaban! – la consternación y el miedo en sus ojos, eran casi palpables; peor aún, su semblante empeoraba conforme fluía más sangre del cuerpo de Kurosaki.

-¿Algún enemigo que olvidemos? – Rukia mantenía la calma

-No – Ishida hizo una pausa – además, es imposible que lo hayan atacado sin que por lo menos haya sentido algún flujo de Reiatsu.

-Yo tampoco he sentido nada – Rukia comenzaba a preocuparse, la sangre se esparcía rápidamente, eso no podía ser bueno – Inoue, cúralo de nuevo, esta vez estaremos alertas por si alguien o algo se acerca.

-Esta bien – ella se acerco al cuerpo de Kurosaki, tumbado sobre las frías arenas de Hueco Mundo, antes blancas y ahora cubiertas de rojo; debía apresurarse, tanta sangre por una sola herida, acaso esas eran…

-¡Santen Kesshun! – Ishida y Rukia rodeaban a ambos, preparados para utilizar sus armas, alertas ante el más mínimo movimiento – no puede ser… - Inoue los sobresalto, ella confirmaba sus anteriores sospechas – Chicos, este sangrado no es provocado por una herida reciente – ambos se sorprendieron – estas… son las heridas que Kurosaki-kun tenia hace unos momentos, las mismas que obtuvo en la batalla contra Ulquiorra-san, él esta igual de herido que hace unos instantes.

- ¿Qué dices? Inoue, ¿estás segura de lo que has dicho? – Rukia comenzaba a perder la calma, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Esto nunca antes había ocurrido, tus poderes… - Ishida trabajaba con su mente lo más rápido que podía, que el Santen Kesshun fuera rechazado – ¿te ha ocurrido algo, te hicieron algo aquí? – la miró con seriedad.

-No… la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasé en una celda de Las Noches – aun con dudas por lo sucedido, su Reiatsu fluía a través del cuerpo del Shinigami. Ichigo ya había dejado de respirar entrecortadamente, su rostro había adquirido un mejor semblante; parecía haber dejado de sufrir aquel dolor que le desfiguraba el rostro.

-Quizás la atmosfera de este lugar afectó sus poderes de alguna manera, ella nunca había estado aquí, ¿no es así? – Rukia trataba de encontrar respuestas – Si ese es el caso, esta curación podría no durar mucho, debemos sacar a Ichigo de aquí.

-Esta bien, apenas la Srta. Inoue lo cure lo suficiente como para que recupere la conciencia, nos iremos – propuso Ishida.

Dos figuras se acercaban a ellos; Chad y Renji, por lo heridos que se encontraban a duras penas habían llegado al lugar, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo sucedido: Ichigo desmayado, sangrando y sufriendo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Renji, Chad solo atinó a observar a Ichigo, sorprendido.

-Te lo explicaré luego – respondió Rukia – escúchame, a penas Ichigo se despierte, nos iremos de aquí, debemos llevarlo con Unohana-taichou – pero, Inoue… - comenzaba a replicar el pelirrojo – solo sabemos que los poderes de Inoue no funcionan correctamente, eso es todo – finalizo la Kuchiki.

Ambos entendieron que algo no andaba bien ahí y que responderían aquellas interrogantes después – Entendido – asintieron.

2 horas habían pasado e Ichigo aun no despertaba, Inoue comenzaba a preocuparse; se había equivocado, las heridas no eran las mismas, eran aun peores; comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Tranquila Inoue, Ichigo no morirá a causa de esto- Le sonrió – Tranquilízate, tu estas aquí, Ichigo despertará.

Sinceridad

Inoue asintió, pero sabía que ella estaba igual de preocupada y aun así…

-Mis poderes no sirven de mucho ahora – le dijo con un tono serio, inusual en la pelirroja.

- Inoue…

-Tú lo dijiste, no funcionan correctamente – la miro fijamente.

Rukia le sostuvo la mirada, aquella misma mirada que le lanzaba desde los últimos días que estuvo con ellos en el Mundo Humano, no estaba segura del porque, pero… ciertamente ese no era un buen momento para pensar demasiado en aquel asunto.

Repentinamente, comenzaron a escuchar quejidos.

La voz de Ichigo - ¿Que… qué diablos ha sucedido? – pregunto este, tratando de incorporarse

- Ya te lo dije Ichigo, tus heridas 'aparecieron' de nuevo

- ¿ de qué diablos hablas enana ? - pregunto Kurosaki, este se encontraba sentado en la arena, recuperado pero con el cuerpo muy maltratado lleno de magulladuras, cortes y moretones; y su haori rasgado casi inexplicablemente colocado sobre sus hombros puesto que ya no cumplía ninguna función.

- Es verdad Ichigo, por más extraño que suene - replico Renji, quien se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él, al lado de Rukia.

- Si... Kurosaki, eso fue lo que sucedió - secundó Ishida, quien se encontraba de pie ligeramente hacia la derecha, cansado y pensante.

Chad le indico con la mirada que lo que decían sus amigos era cierto y con un gesto señaló las heridas que él tenía en el pecho.

Ichigo comenzó a tomar conciencia de sus propias heridas, observarlas y sentir como es que el dolor se concentraba alrededor de ellas; era verdad... estas yacían exactamente en cada uno de los lugares en los que recibió un ataque, heridas que el mismo sintió y vio sanar; pero aquello era imposible, eso nunca había sucedido con los poderes de Inoue; ella siempre lograba curar, reponer o reconstruir lo que sea.

En ese momento levanto la vista para mirar a la pelirroja, ausente mirando a la nada de perfil justo frente a él.

- Inou... - y entonces lo sintió; un poder diferente a los que había sentido antes. Sus ojos se llenaron de incertidumbre.

No era el organizado flujo de reiatsu de los humanos ni de los Shinigamis, tampoco era veloz como el de los Quincy; ni se sentía desorganizado y furioso como los Hollow ni vacio como el de los Arrancar y los Espada, aun así, se sentía muy familiar...

-¡Que demonios!

-¡Kuchiki-san! - Inoue se había aferrado a Rukia, quien se acerco a ella para protegerla. Esta a penas y podía mantenerse de pie e Inoue yacía en el piso con expresión de dolor, la presión era demasiado fuerte para ella, Rukia comenzaba a preocuparse.

Todos se encontraban en la misma situación: Ishida y Chad estaban postrados en el piso, a penas y podían mantenerse de rodillas; Renji e Ichigo se encontraban de pie, con el seño fruncido.

-Maldita sea. Renji ¿dónde están los demás? - pregunto Kurosaki

-...Los demás?

- Byakuya, Unohana-san y Kenpachi

- Byakuya-taichou y lo demás capitanes partieron a la sociedad de almas.

- ...hacia la Sociedad de Almas?

- See, apenas la barrera desapareció decidieron ir a ayudar; ambos capitanes: Kuchiki-taichou, Unohana-taichou pueden utilizar un arte demoníaca tele transportadora; así que se fueron llevándose a Hanatarou y a Isane-san, eran requeridos inmediatamente; maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió a Yamamoto-taichou…

- Y Kenpachi?

- No lo sé, creo que volvió por la puerta dimensional...

- ¡Maldita sea! parece que seremos solo tú y yo

- Heh. ¿no crees que es suficiente?

En el rostro de Ichigo se dibujo una sonrisa - crees que demoren en ¿darse cuenta de que necesitamos ayuda?

-¡Ja!, tendremos que resistir - sonrió el pelirrojo - si tienes miedo puedes dejármelo a mí – dijo Renji, con absoluta burla.

-Esa es mi línea; Renji, no vayas a salir huyendo – comenzaba a empuñar su espada ese poder espiritual se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Jamás me veras hacerlo, acabare con esto antes de que puedas reaccionar.

-Bien, entonces yo te cubriré las espaldas.

-Oh, ¿demostrando miedo? ya te delegas a ti mismo como refuerzos?

-Para nada, si quieres dar el primer golpe necesitaras que lo acabe después de que te derriben.

Y como lo esperaban un poder espiritual brillante se arremolinaba por encima de ellos, este hacia que la presión se volviera casi insoportable; vieron caer al piso a los demás y los gritos y quejidos de Inoue demostraron que nunca ninguno de ellos había presenciado tal presión y derroche de reiatsu; este logro hacer caer de rodillas a Kurosaki y Renji mientras que Rukia trataba de calmar a la pelirroja tratando ella misma de mantener la cordura, el dolor era insoportable.

Ahí en el cielo la presión se contuvo y en un segundo se concentro en un solo punto... del cual salió un rayo rojo carmesí dirigido hacia ellos.

Ichigo y Renji fueron los únicos capaces de moverse, pero ambos sabían que era demasiado tarde, todos recibirían el ataque; así que la única opción era juntar sus espadas y concentrar el reiatsu que pudieran para poder contrarrestar aquella masa de energía que si llegaba a tocarlos directamente muy probablemente los mataría.

Sus gritos de batalla se alzaron al cielo en uno solo y sus cuerpos resplandecían; Renji de rojo e Ichigo de negro.

Aquella masa de energía comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fina e incluso mas rápida; separo en dos una gran nube en el cielo de Hueco mundo e hizo a las áridas tierras de este; vibrar. Mientras que los Shinigamis se preparaban para defenderse. Todo esto en segundos.

Las milésimas de segundo corrían y aquel momento decisivo se acercaba; hasta que... súbitamente el rayo cambio de trayectoria, ya no iba dirigido hacia Kurosaki sino que ahora al parecer iba dirigido hacia... ¿Inoue?.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Inoue! - grito Ichigo, mientras separaba a Zangetsu de la Zanpakutou de Renji y echaba a correr.

- ¡Rukia! - le siguió Renji.

Al escuchar su nombre Rukia a duras penas pudo alzar la mirada, la presión espiritual no había disminuido ni un poco e Inoue estaba a punto de desmayarse; y ahora... aquel rayo iba dirigido hacia ellas? Volteo su cuerpo lo mas que pudo y alzo su mirada, su rostro brilló de rojo carmesí, aquel rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarlas.

Ichigo estaba cerca, su Shunpo había funcionado a pesar de estar tan cansado. Llegaría, llegaría y las salvaría.

Muévete

Es lo que él pedía

Muévete

Rukia, ¡ muévete !

Después, imprevisiblemente vio horrorizado que esta se colocaba frente a Inoue y la cubría con su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Rukia! - un grito desgarrador.

La explosión se pudo a ver a kilómetros de distancia, pero esta expulso su energía hacia el cielo mas no hacia los alrededores, por lo que los demás solo recibieron mínimas ondas de calor y viento que los expulso lejos del punto de impacto, con algunas quemaduras pero nada grave.

Ichigo se levanto inmediatamente con un brazo dislocado y pequeñas quemaduras en su rostro y brazos. Con solo una imagen en mente: La espalda de la Shinigami recibiendo el impacto y siendo perforada por este.

La desesperación comenzaba a apodarse de él, no podía ver nada con toda la arena que la explosión había levantado, no sabía cuán lejos estaba de ella y de poder salvarla.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Inoue! ¡Renji! - gritaba desesperado.

- ¡Ichigo! - le respondió el pelirrojo, al parecer Renji se encontraba cerca de él.

- Renji!, ¿donde estas? Rukia esta...!

- Yo tampoco puedo verte, espera... tratare de disipar la arena - ¡ Hihiō Zabimaru !

Y la arena se disipo, dando paso al reconocimiento del lugar en donde se encontraban; la explosión los había expulsado varios kilómetros lejos de donde se encontraban Rukia e Inoue, Renji esperaba que Ichigo, quien ya se encontraba en camino hacia el lugar del impacto, pudiera llegar a tiempo; era malditamente frustrante pero el ya no podía hacer nada, a diferencia de Ichigo la explosión lo había estampado contra una inmensa roca por lo que no pudo cubrirse totalmente así que había recibido mucho más golpes y quemaduras que el Shinigami sustituto; por lo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Consiente Ichigo de las heridas de su amigo, partió inmediatamente tuvo visión a buscar a Rukia, lo de Renji podía esperar; lo de ella, no. Y sabia que Renji compartía aquel pensamiento.

Alcanzo a divisar la cima de la duna en la que había estado antes de la explosión, Rukia debía estar por ahí. Se sentía impotente, estaba usando lo que le quedaba de reiatsu para usar su Shunpo, por lo que le era malditamente difícil buscar su Reiatsu.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! - era la voz de Inoue, era posible que ella ya hubiera alcanzado a Rukia e incluso estuviera...

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! estamos aquí, Kuchiki-san esta...!

Comenzó a sentir la desesperación de nuevo, que Inoue estuviera con Rukia lo tranquilizo por unos momentos, ella podría usar su Santen Kesshun en ella; pero la voz de Inoue se escuchaba preocupada y asustada, acaso algo verdaderamente grave...?

Maldición

Con un Shunpo final, descendió a su lado y lo que vio no le gusto.

Inoue tenía los ojos llorosos, su rostro expresaba tristeza, preocupación, angustia; mientras, utilizaba sus poderes en Rukia, ella estaba cubierta por aquel alo dorado pero, parecía no mejorar en lo absoluto. Su mirada estaba perdida y vacía, y mucho sangre brotaba de su pecho, del lugar en donde había recibido el ataque.

La desesperación por encontrarla fue trasladada por la angustia que comenzaba a sentir. No pudo ayudarla, no pudo protegerla.

- ¿Rukia? - sentía que le hablaba a la nada, ella no lo miraba, solo miraba el cielo, el oscuro cielo de Hueco Mundo, con la mirada vacía, profunda, oscura.

- ¿Que debo hacer kurosaki-kun? llevo usando mis poderes un tiempo y Kuchiki-san no despierta, ¡¿qué debo hacer? - Inoue sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban- No sé qué hacer.

Ichigo no estaba en mejores condiciones, aquella situación no era asimilable para él, Rukia tenía que despertar. Ella siempre lo hacía.

Despierta, Rukia... ¡Reacciona!

Y de un momento a otro, aquel reiatsu volvió a sentirse en el cielo; volvió a juntarse en un solo punto.

Ichigo abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, amilanado por sus pensamientos anteriores pero... debía estar alerta, Rukia estaba con vida; podía sentirla, así que nadie osaría acercarse siquiera un paso.

Aquel reiatsu ya no era más rojo carmesí, ahora era de un color dorado brillante. Comenzó a concentrarse aun mas y a... ¿tomar forma... humana?

La ira de Ichigo exploto, sus músculos se tensaron, su mandíbula estaba a punto de partirse por la mitad; sus uñas se habían clavado en sus manos y sostenía a Zangetsu mas firmemente que nunca. Instintivamente su Reiatsu comenzó a elevarse. Ese bastardo las pagaría.

Maldito hijo de...!

Vio a lo lejos que el poseedor de ese Reiatsu era... Aizen Sousuke.

Y ahí nos quedamos, espero guste y que no sea tan confuso como el anterior cap 2

Nos vemos después (espero no demorar otros dos años. Claro! los reviews influirán! =D)

Bye


End file.
